Savior
by MirrorChimmy133
Summary: When Inuyasha saves a mortal person of the modern world, a further thanks leads to bigger problems.  Problems involving demons, priests, and psychotic villagers.  Chapter One:  The hero has been found, and saved after being near annihilated by a gang!


-1Savior

Rated: T for mild language, violence, and weird ideas and events.

Summary: When Inuyasha saves a modern person from gang issues, a thanks is in order that leads to things beyond that. Things involving demons, priests, and Warring-States Era villagers.

Disclaimer: Isn't Inuyasha owned by Rumiko Takahashi, and isn't that not my name?

-----------------------------

Chapter One: The Savior

_A group of shadows approached a lone child for violence, nothing more. The lone child, age sixteen, backed away from the menacing strikes at his flesh. Blood had already formed on the floor, solely from the kid._

_The lone person cried out, between gasps, "Why, what is wrong with you?!" Luckily, in his frantic scurry to flee the monsters that sought death and blood, a broken pipe brushed his hand. A weapon…_

However, the kid was not alone, at least not for long.

-**Few Minutes Before**-

Dodging a flurry of school books, one certain dog-eared half-demon muttered a question. "So, what do I do while your at school?" However, an answer was not present in the hurried words of the other person.

Finally, she spoke. "Inuyasha, just find something to do that does not involve my school or setting the house on fire with Sota inside, again." It was true, last time that he was here he did just that.

The one called Inuyasha smirked at remembering that. "That was pretty fun…" He heard a whoosh go by, which turned out to be the one named Kagome rushing by to get to school on time.

Little did Kagome know that Inuyasha could do much worse things than attempt to kill her brother, or cat. "I got it! Time to go outside…"

One open window later and Inuyasha was gone.

-**Back to Present**-

The only thought going through Inuyasha's head now was something along the lines of "What to do?"

He had already ran across the tops of cars, buildings, and even people. The mode of boredom was high enough to make Inuyasha get some food from the grocery store. Truth be told, there was nothing to do.

Thus he decided to scale to the top of the largest nearby building. Being a half-demon, it wasn't very hard, not to mention he had a giant sword named Tetsusaiga to use as a tool.

"Damn, this is still boring. Stupid girl, leaving me alone for some test, hopefully it involves her getting into a fight with some overly powerful demon." He could dream couldn't he?

Sadly, right as he was positioned on a window, some random middle-management worker decided that he needed fresh air. One open window later and Inuyasha was gone, again.

_Meanwhile, the kid had decided retribution was in order for the gang of freaks that had decided to mess with him. Grasping the pipe tightly in his right hand, and pushing up his now-broken glasses with his left, he ran at the assailants._

_A switchblade popped open and ran across the ribcage of the kid, drawing a trail of blood across his abdomen. The pipe then swiftly decided to do the same, except to the guy's face. He had already taken out three members in less than five seconds._

_One member had a glow coming from his forearm, and was apparently leader. "So some kid comes here, messes up three of my gang, and decides he can live for it. **I think not.**"_

Landing hard on the cement from five stories up, Inuyasha definitely had the wind knocked out of him. Witnesses to the horrible event of stupidity looked on horror at the broken cement, ignoring the dog-demon in the process.

Among the many cries of "Oh my god, he's so… ADORABLE," from the multitude of girls surrounding him, one lone scent caught the overly sensitive nose of the hanyou. The scent of blood. Inuyasha quickly got up, realizing the loss of his hat, not caring, and left in the direction and left.

The closer he got, the stronger the blood smelt fresh and mixed with something familiar. "Jewel shards?!" The pace only quickened towards the source.

_The leader of the group had landed a debilitating blow across the kid's back, snapping several bones in the process. Such strength and speed was inhuman, or augmented…_

_Coughing up, the child slumped over in a pool of his own blood. The dying child managed one sentence, "What is in your arm?" Then everything started to swirl as his head met with the pavement of the alleyway._

_He only managed to barely see the flash of red that came to his aid. The flash of red that met with the face of the gang leader._

Inuyasha had found the source, a kid around Kagome's age, who was being single-handedly obliterated by a man who radiated evil. Luckily, evil was still within his jurisdiction of beat downs in this era.

The force of the punch from Inuyasha had enough force behind it to take out a full-grown elephant, or maybe a higher-ranked demon, yet the gangster just got back up.

"What the hell are you?" That elicited a smirk, and trademark evil laughter, from the foe.

"I am invincible, even one like you couldn't kill me. That kid over there is living proof of being stupid enough to take me on." Inuyasha bared his fist and was ready to tear the person stupid enough to fight a kid into little chunks of flesh when a slight whisper came from the dying kid.

It was quiet enough to go unnoticed by the enhanced freak of nature gang member over there, but not by a half-demon such as Inuyasha. "It's his left arm, take it off…" With those few words, he collapsed into a state of unconsciousness brought on by severe blood loss.

Inuyasha cracked his fingers. "Your arm, eh? Let's see if that's true." With that, and a brief burst of speed, an arm was torn off from the killer's body. In the sharp tear of the arm, a shard dislodged itself from the flesh.

Knowing that he had lost all of his power, the assailant backed away from the hanyou, who only advanced, towering over the murderer. "Please… P-please d-don't ki-" Before he could even finish his last statement, his heart had been punctured by the half-demon's hand.

He then turned attention to the kid who had lost consciousness. "Kid, are you still alive?" There was a faint pulse in his wrist. "Hold on, kid. Kagome can take care of ya." With that he was off.

_I could talk back, but something in my muscles said not to. If I signaled that I could still live, then he wouldn't worry. Who was he, other than my savior? What was happening to me, I could breath as well as if I was alive, but I was supposed to be unconscious. Wait, that glow…_

Inuyasha had decided that since a bell had rung earlier, Kagome had to be at the shrine. Several seconds later, due to Inuyasha's freakish speed, and they were at the destination.

Slamming aside a door, Inuyasha yelled, knowing that Kagome would hear him. "Kagome, there's a kid dying here!" Following that was the shuffling of several pairs of feet, most likely those of the Higurashi family.

The first figure down the stairs was Kagome, who was only in a towel. "INUYASHA, WHO IS IT?!" She quickly grabbed the kid from the now paralyzed Inuyasha's grip. "What happened? Inuyasha?"

Being effectively brought out of his blush-induced paralysis, Inuyasha replied. "He was in a gang attack, he took some blows from pipes and some form of dagger. Surprisingly enough, that kid took out a few of them alone." It was true, he had taken out four of them in under thirty seconds flat with little injuries.

Kagome looked shocked though. "Inuyasha, he should be dead, but he's not! How is that possible…" Upon turning him over, the answer was obvious. "A jewel shard is keeping him alive, and it's already purified. He's only unconscious, a few hours and he will be fine."

It was now Inuyasha's turn to look shocked. "A jewel shard? How did it get here?"

"We can get him to tell us later. For now we just wait." She swiftly picked up the sixteen-year-old and placed him on the living room couch with Sota. "Sota, tell us when he wakes up."

Sota nodded. For the next few hours they went around waiting for the awakening of the kid.

-**Several Hours Later**-

-The kid's POV-

I awoke from the strangest dream ever.

Blades had been covered in blood around me, yet none of it was mine. I dashed to the nearest opponent and proceeded to evade the moves aimed towards damaging my body and threaten my existence. I then proceeded to disembowel him on his own sword.

The weapons were not of the modern era, thus making a mystery as to why blades of old were on my mind. Well, my family had always had a background of being interested into weapons of old times, such as shakujo staves and blades varying in size.

I jolted up for my comfortable spot on a couch, startling the body next to mine. "KAGOME, HE'S AWAKE," came the scream from the small child next to me.

Rubbing my now sore ears, and eyes, I questioned as to where I was in the politest manner I could muster. "WHERE IN HELL AM I?!" That caused the small boy to look at me funny. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm Sota, and your at the Higurashi residence." So how did I get here? Anyways, now would be the time to adopt some manners.

"Oh, I'm nobody in particular. How did I get here?" The kid smiled back at me, nearly blinding my with his aura of sheer happiness.

A red-robed man came in through the door with my answer. "I rescued you." Upon closer inspection, he wasn't a human. He had dog ears that almost caused me to scream out how cute he was and hug him, but my masculinity prohibited that.

However, I did react in a way I would not have liked to. "My savior…" That made the both of them look at me oddly. Waving my hand frantically, motioning for them to ignore that comment, I said something else. "Umm, so how am I alive and why is my back glowing?"

Sota looked at me like I was living proof of one of the mental institution's escapees, while Inuyasha looked at me like I was a living god. "You can see jewel shards," was the response that escaped his lips. "Who are you really?"

Well I had to think about that. Should I make something up or tell the truth? "I am Ichiro Hikari, just an average person who decided to walk down an alleyway inhabited by gang members." It was true, for that I was an idiot.

"Okay Hikari, come with me." Before I could say anything in protest I was dragged around a corner to a room inhabited by many different people: a girl that I recognized from my school, her mom, her grandfather, and a cat. The girl turned around suddenly throwing pancakes out of a frying pan, and straight at my face.

Now drenched in pancake batter that was not yet finished frying, she decided to hug me. "Hikari-kun, I remember you now!" Of course she remembers me now that I have half a pancake burning into my face.

Wait, that voice is familiar… "Kagome, you're the one who treated me? I haven't seen you since your posse of girlfriends decided that only Hojo could be the only with you and nearly killed me with their nails and purses." About six or seven months ago, Kagome's friends decided that I couldn't be her boyfriend and nearly killed me for 'taking Hojo's spot' in their group.

Kagome only rubbed her head at remembering that. "Oh, t-that… Sorry. So you're the one who got beat to near death by gang members?"

Before I could reply, Inuyasha took the opportunity to speak. "He can also see jewel shards." Kagome dropped the pan on the ground, actually denting it in the process.

"Wait, you can see shards?" I nodded, not having a clue what they were referring to. "Like the one in your back?" Now I knew.

Inuyasha once again broke the conversation. "Since he can see them, we can take him to the era too!" As he stood next to me, I realized something.

"ACHOO!" I was allergic to dogs, and Inuyasha apparently. "Are you a dog or something?"

Kagome giggled, which was kind of scary if you think about it. "Inuyasha here is a dog demon, well half-demon actually. It makes more sense when your life is more like mine." So that was why she missed so much school, she was spending time with dog boy!

Trying to contain my anger at thinking about them being, um, together, I asked, "What do you mean by your life being odd?" Kagome stood there in a thinking position, with her hand on her chin.

"How to explain this… Let's just say that shard in your back is evidence of my life. That shard is of the Shikon jewel, an ultimately-powerful artifact from the Sengoku era. How did you come across that anyways?" Surprisingly enough, none of that phased me as much now that I had nearly died hours back.

I scratched my head sheepishly. "One of these shards was passed down through my family, so it's kind of an heirloom of sorts. I don't exactly know what it does, but now I know that it has something odd about it. It only started glowing awhile ago…" Come to think of it, it started glowing around when I first met Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's sleeve impatiently. "Kagome, remember that we were leaving today?"

Kagome looked a little surprised at that comment. "Oh yeah! Sorry Hikari-kun, I'll have to catch up later, but you can stay here until you feel better. Bye guys!" She was dragged around a corner by Inuyasha, presumably somewhere else.

'Probably where they can be alone.' I nearly slapped myself for thinking that. "Umm, I'm sorry to impose and all, but where are they going?"

Sota came bouncing around the corner to answer my question. "Oh, they're probably going to the well out back. You can probably still catch them if you go." I didn't get to say thank you for saving me, so I had to find them.

After saying thanks to Sota, I sped out back to find them. Sadly, it was the middle of August and it had just started to get cold, and due to my wounds I couldn't feel anything except sheer pain. Finally, I found a small hut outside that might have the well they were talking about.

I rushed forward to the shed and as I got closer I heard their voices saying stuff like "Hurry up, they're expecting us now!" Opening the shed door as fast as I could, I arrived in time to see Inuyasha preparing to jump into a well.

I called out for him to wait for me to say thank you, however he jumped. "Hold on," I yelled as I grabbed his hand, only to be dragged into the well by his immense strength and weight.

The shard in my back glowed as the ground met my body, yet instead of the impact anticipated by me, we merely passed through it. The passage felt like my body was being separated cell by cell from itself, but then being put together slowly.

Looking around, the world was just a purple flow of energy, like someone had decided to spray paint electricity itself. Suddenly, the flow lurched forward and the purple turned into the blue of the calm, normal sky.

"Wait, what just happened," then I realized the grass below rising up to say hello to my face. I think I heard a crack as everything went black.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Please review!


End file.
